


Solangelo Ficlets

by Nathamuel



Series: Multifandom Ficlets and Drabbles [5]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkwardness, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Chapters To Be Added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Date<br/>2. Bonfire<br/>3. Angel pick-up lines<br/>4. Halloween<br/>5. Lazy afternoon</p><p>If you have a prompt for me, you can reach me on tumblr under the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Solangelo - Date

"This is a date!" 

The people sitting behind them in the theater hushed Will as his sudden outburst interrupted the movie. In the seat beside him, Nico covered his face with his hands. What, he thought, was worse: The fact that his date didn’t know it was a date or that he would shout his realization out like that in a movie hall like that, because as far as Nico had been concerned, it was a date. 

At least no one could see his mortification in the darkness and the shadows hid the pink of his ears and overall his face, while Will cheerfully apologized to all the people he had disgruntled. Some of those were giving Nico strange looks, he could feel it. In answer, Nico sunk a little lower in his seat.

"Sorry," Will whispered, sounding sheepish this time. "But this is a date right?" 

"Yes." Nico’s answer was almost unintelligible behind the palms of his hand and maybe Will hadn’t heard him after all because he very gently tugged at his hands until Nico let them fall into his lap. He still didn’t look at Will. This whole situation was humiliating.

"Just so you don’t get me wrong, I really like that it’s a date." Will whispered again, earning him another hissed complaints from the row of seats behind them.

Nico’s face did it’s best to burst into flames. Good thing he wasn’t Leo or it would have worked, literally.

"I just wish I would have known sooner." Will continued. Nico could hear the grin in his voice, which was enough to let Nico finally look at him. He was indeed grinning from ear to ear, undeniable happy. Nico’s heart, thumping in his chest, skipped a beat. 

"I asked if you wanted to go see a movie with me," Nico whispered back, earning complaints as well. Some of the people around them got up to change seats and Nico was suddenly glad they sat in the back of the theater.

"Yeah, but I meet friends all the time. I’m sure the word ‘date’ should have been in there somewhere when you asked me out," he was grinning wider, if that was possible, teasing him.

Nico huffed. “I’ll be carefully to call it a date next time,” he said with a confidence he didn’t feel, hiding his trembling hands by crossing his arms over his chest. On Will’s face, the expression turned from teasing to something pleased and soft that Nico didn’t quite know how to interpret.

"Good," Will finally said and gestured for Nico to uncross his arms. Then he honest to gods took his hand.

"Alright?" he asked, smiling gently and Nico almost didn’t manage to make his voice work when he replied:

"Yeah." But he couldn’t stop smiling as well, so it must have been alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from deputycuffmeanytime

The other campers shuffled to make room for Nico, when he moved through the crowded space around the camp fire towards his friends.

There was no place unoccupied enough for him to sit on the ground, but when Nico was close enough, Will fixed that particular issue by grabbing his hand and pulling him into his lap. Nico felt his ears warming, but the happy expression on his sister’s face and the chaste kiss Will placed on his cheek was well worth the brief embarrassment of losing his footing. Not that it had been the first time anyway. Still, he hid his face in Will’s neck and felt him rub a hand over his back. In retaliation, he nipped sharply at the skin under his mouth, making his boyfriend yelp and the others laugh when they saw him jump. 

Boyfriend. The term let his stomach flutter pleasantly and the smile on his face was almost wide enough to hurt. He blew over the skin under his mouth and Will laughed, squirming at the tickling sensation.[[MORE]]

Some of the other demigods whistled at them, but Nico paid them no mind. They were happy for him and wasn’t that a thought that he had to get used to. Now, everyone was having a good time, sitting around the giant bonfire in Camp Half-Blood. Roman demigods had come to visit which was seen as a reason for festivities, although there was barely any reason needed for any kind of party in the camp and with the sky as clear and dark and full of stars, the night was nothing short of perfect.

Across the fire Percy and Annabeth were squabbling playfully and Nico found himself laughing with Jason, who shook his head at their behavior and tightened his arms around his girlfriend. Leaning against his side, Piper was arguing with Reyna. Even Leo had returned to them with Calypso in tow.

Will’s finger caressed Nico’s side, plucking at the fabric of his shirt as he leaned in to whisper into his ear. “We wanted to do some karaoke later on. Are you with me?”

“You can’t honestly think I’m going to sing with you.” Nico gave him a hard look and interlaced their hands. Will brought out the puppy eyes.

“Please, we could really use your help?” he pleaded.

“You just want me to chase your opponents away with my bad singing.” Nico scoffed and laughed when Will pretended to be hurt.

“I would never do that to my boyfriend!”

Something fluttered in Nico’s belly. “You better not!” he agreed and nearly too quick for anyone else to see, he gave Will a peck on the cheek, before looking around.

His sister, sitting beside Frank and both of them looking a little tired from their journey, gestured for him, a big smile on her face. Nico took the hand she held out to him and leaned forward, Will’s arms around his middle keeping him secure.

"I’m really happy for you," she whispered, sibling to sibling, beaming at him and Nico smiled, squeezing her hand in his. 

"Thank you, Hazel,” Will’s fingers tapped out a soundless tune against his stomach while he engaged Frank in conversation, oblivious to what they were talking about. Nico quickly glanced at him, before adding: “Me, too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anonymous

“I hope Angels know CPR because you take my breath away. ” There was a pause when Apollo seemed to think the phrase over. “You really used that? That’s… actually not that bad.” He beamed at his son.

Will rolled his eyes. “But you would propose something else? I’ve got this, dad!” he complained. Sometimes he really wished that his father would keep his nose out of the business of his children.

"If you had it under control, Nico would already be yours. Maiden want to be wooed!" Apollo told him, throwing an arm around his shoulder to pull him against his side.

"Nico is not a maiden, father. And I’m working on the wooing. He’s just not that easily wooed." Will smiled.

"Maiden, lads, same difference." Apollo said flippantly, ignoring the rest of what Will had said. "Have you tried giving him compliments?"

Will sighed. “Of course I did, but he has this strange notion that he’s not good enough.”

"Then simply give him more compliments, oh and poetry, maybe a haiku? Although those are not that romantic, not like ballads." Apollo paused in thought, then his face brightened (which was literal in his case). "I know just the thing. Serenades!"

Meanwhile, Nico had a smiliar conversation, albeit with a slightly different direction. Too bad killing himself would only put him into the same realm, and therefor closer, to his father.

"Baby, somebody better call the Gods, because they’re missing an angel." Hades scowled. "He used that? That doesn’t even make sense. We don’t have angels, especially not in the Underworld. What a cheesy way to compliment someone," Hades huffed and glared disapprovingly into the distance. Nico sighed. 

"He complimented me in other ways, too," Nico assured him, but Hades continued as if he hadn’t heard him.

"Just be careful, my son. The children of Apollo are willful in their affections, as is Apollo. Just look how many children he has and they tell their poetry to anyone."   
The way he said ‘anyone’ sounded distantly acusating and the way he said ‘poetry’ seemed as if he meant something else entirely. Unfortunately, Nico had an idea for what he meant. Sometimes it was nice to know his father cared, but not when it lead to situations like this.

"Father, did you just call Apollo and his children sluts?" he said, mock scandalised. 

The Lord of the Underworld gave of a definite air of embarassment and Nico tried not to laugh at his father’s plight.

"Please promise me that you’ll be careful. I just want the best for you, Nico," he finally said, gruff and pleading all at once. ”And I hope you’re going to use protection!” 

Hours later, when Will and Nico had escaped their godly fathers, they met under Thalia’s (ex-)tree.

"Did your father talk to you, too?" Will flopped down on the grass beside Nico who was scowling at nothing, face still a little red.

"Yeah…," he said and resumed his sullen silence. Will leaned against his side and he didn’t push him away. In fact, it felt nice.  

Will kept talking. “Let me guess, It was awful, absolutely awful.” 

"Yeah…!" Nico sighed and sneaked a glance at the son of Apollo.

"Now that I’m forbidden of using angel-related pick-up lines you can look forward to serenades sung under your window." 

Nico’s eyes widened and he nearly overbalanced when Will jumped to his feet.

"What?!" Nico stared after Will, who was wandering away, hands in his pockets and whistling a happy tune. The windows of his cabin were at ground level. Will would have to lie down for that.  
Nico had to admit that he quite looked forward to seeing how he’d manage.


	4. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014 in the comments. :)

Halloween. It was all a matter of belief. Lots of people believed that ghosts and other undead were more vicious and active on Halloween so Nico wasn't particularly surprised that someone had complained and send for him to remove a undead creature that had acted up in one of the cabins. Actually, he knew better. The undead and ghosts were as calm or vicious as on any other time of the year.

Someone had probably thought it was funny to summon a skeleton directly in the borders of Camp Half-blood, or something. Nico sighed to himself. Why they needed him instead of simply removing it with a bit of celestial bronze was a mystery to him, but he was making an effort to be more open to people so here he was.

From a distance he could see that the cabin was crowded, so it probably wasn't a bad creature. Maybe it was a skeleton and they had managed to make it do some break-dancing or wanted Nico to give it that order. Or maybe he was thinking too much into the request. 

Once there, Hazel grabbed his arm and pulled him along and it was only when he was leaning against a wall with Percy and Hazel flanking him, a drink in his hand and Will walking towards him that he realized that he'd been tricked. Shit. He glanced to the sides but neither his ex-crush nor his sister looked particularly interested in letting him leave.

Across the room he could see Piper and Jason manning the music, Annabeth and Frank were talking and Leo was dancing with Calypso, so no help there.

Will stopped in front of him, smiling. Nico tried to return it but he wasn't sure that it hadn't come out as a grimace instead. Hazel nudged his side encouragingly.

"Hey, Will. What's up?" Nico said at the same time as Will said "Hey, you wanna dance with me?" Both of them laughed and Will moved a little closer. Nico could smell the cologne he used. He leaned a little closer, telling himself that it was only to hear Will better over the loud music.

Will was grinning. "So, about that dancing."

"I don't dance." Nico said automatically, clutching his drink tighter. 

Will leaned closer until their faces were only inches apart. "Why not?" Will was pouting and Hazel nudged Nico's side again. He ignored her, staring into Will's blue blue eyes.

Then he looked to the side, aware that his cheeks were flaming, the traitors. "I'm not good at it and I just don't," he said simply, taking a sip to distract himself. They were still standing so close together it made Nico's palms sweaty and his heart feel like it would give out any moment.

Will's cheek bumped against his when he spoke into his ear, hands brushing against Nico's chest while he gestured. Nico shivered. "Give it a try. What's the worst that could happen?"

People could laugh and point at me, Nico thought but he didn't resist when Percy stole his drink and Hazel gave him a little push and Will took his hand and pulled him along, grip strong and warm. It felt good.

Nico's heart skipped.

On the dance floor Will made him laugh as he showed him some silly moves, they were pushed together by the other partygoers moving around them. Will's eyes were fixed on him, making Nico's hands sweat. They swayed closer and the music changed; up-beat music into a slow song.  

Will's lips brushed his cheek. "Dance with me?" he asked and Nico nodded, taking one of his hands and placing his other on Will's waist. 

"Ok?" he asked and for a moment he wasn't sure if Will had heard him until he smiled and laid his hand on Nico's shoulder.

"Yeah. Perfect," he assured him and slowly they turned and swayed to the music. Nico could hear a low cooing sound that ended in a yelp and when he looked around he saw Annabeth smiling at them, one hand in Percy's and one on his shoulder, and Percy rubbing his foot. Hazel and Frank bumped into them, a flash of a smile in Nico's periphery, but he was only focused on Will's face inches from his. 

"You ok?" Will whispered and rested their temples together. Nico smiled.

"Yeah, I'm good." 


	5. lazy afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon prompt: lazy afternoon

The sun burned from above. It was the kind of heat that made lying in the shade the only possible option of activity. That and maybe swimming. Will wondered if he would burn his hand if he were to touch the stone. Experimentally, he reached out and, hissing, cradled his hand against his chest. 

Seemed like the answer would be yes.

"You know," Nico slurred from beside him, eyes hidden by sun glasses just like Will’s own, "I could have told you not to do that." A moment of silence passed, only interrupted by a squeal from Leo when Calypso tackled him into the lake. 

"I might not have done that if my brain was working." Will said mournfully and sniffed dramatically. 

Nico took the injured appendix and gave it a chaste kiss. 

Will snickered. 

The only point of Nico and Will where they were touching was their shoulders and even that was too close. Will would have loved to hold Nico’s hand but that would have meant even more heat. Instead he looked at Nico’s naked and sun-burned legs. Curious, he laid his hand on his thigh. When he took his hand away, it left a fast-fading imprint. He winced. Nico took of his tinted glasses to rub at the sweat on his face, then he looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. Will pecked the side of his mouth, making him smile. 

"It’s too hoooot." Nico whined and pressed his shoulders back against the bark of the tree they were sitting under, arching his back so his skin could cool a little. Will watched distractedly as a bead of sweat trailed down his boyfriend’s chest. 

"Stop staring." Nico said with closed eyes but he didn’t look displeased.

"We should get up. The lake is only a few feet away." Will said. He tilted his head, watching Hazel sitting at the edge of said lake, cooling her feet with Frank holding onto her naked thigh in the shape of an otter. The otter’s expression could only be called blissful. Percy and Annabeth had submerged a few minutes ago and the chances were low that they would come up anytime soon.

The sun sparkled invitingly off the water’s surface. Will would have liked nothing better than to join them. But that meant he would have to move.

Minutes of indecision passed before he lurched into a more upright position and rolled to his feet. Another couple of minutes and he had nudged Nico into motion.

They stood in the shade and contemplated the distance stretching out between themselves and the river.

Then they looked at each other and let their sun glasses fall to the grass.

The ground was indeed as hot as anticipated under their feet as they ran and they both shrieked in unison, when the cold water touched their overheated skin.

It was awesome.


End file.
